Te Presento A Mi Ex
by InumazakiStories
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha le presenta a su mejor amigo/rival a una chica que bien podría ser la indicada para el.


**LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA DE LAS INUM ZAk!'s **

**No, no es la misma escritora que la Otra u.u**

**La Otra era Psycho...**

**Yo soy Evil Inumazaki =.=**

**Pues Aqui estoy con la primera Historia NaruHina que publico**

**Estoy a punto de llorar..por que por fin lo hice!**

**No es en serio...**

**pero me entraron ganas xD**

**Espero que les guste pues le di mucha dedicacion a este One-Shot! **

**Ahh...Quiero dedicarle el Fic..a mi Sis**

**Q practicamente me estuvo jodiendo la vida para que publicara -.-**

**Espero que estes FELIZ!**

**Se lo dedico, pues por que ademas de que me molesta, me da bofetadas, y otras cosas, LA QUIERO Tanto...Q se me hace irreal que este escribiendo esto y que le este dedicando el One Shot!**

**Es el tipo de persona q me cae Mal, pero que por una extraña razon la quiero y la adoro como a una hermana n.n Le agradezco por enseñarme a Amar el NaruHina... **

**y no escribo mas por que se que lo esta leyendo, y se le va a subir el Ego... xD**

**Asi que sin mas...los dejo con el...**

_**Disclaimer: Kishimoto es un maldito genio que creo el Anime mas brutal del mundo, por eso los personajes no me pertenecen. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Te Presento A Mi Ex**

Sinopsis: Sasuke Uchiha le presenta a su mejor amigo/rival a una chica que bien podría ser la indicada para el.

.

.

.

-¡Argh!- tiró un alarido frustrado, un chico moreno de ojos azules y cabellos rubios. -¡Que estamos esperando! Vámonos de aquí. Kiba nos debe estar esperando, llegaremos tarde.- seguía sin parar de quejarse.

-Hmp.- murmuro el chico a su lado, de cabellos y ojos negros, combinados perfectamente.

-No entiendo por que estamos parados aquí como inútiles.- siguió el chico; reviso su móvil. -Han pasado 45 minutos…- y siguió repitiendo lo que había dicho anteriormente

El azabache, a su lado, por milésima vez rodó sus ojos, estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima y propinarle un buen golpe. Se controlaba por que: Primero, estaban en un lugar público, y su familia era conocida no dejaría que rumores corrieran de un Uchiha matando a golpes a otro chico, seria un duro golpe al orgullo. Segundo, conocía al rubio desde que estaba en la barriga de su madre, el era así cuando estaba impaciente, entonces no esperaría que el cambiara su explosiva personalidad, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que era el único que podía sacarlo de sus cabales.

-Dobe…-paro el parloteo del rubio.

-¿Qué?-

-Deja las rabietas, eso es para los niños.- le comento Sasuke, mientras se daba el lujo de cerrar sus ojos.

Naruto, que era el nombre del rubio, se molesto el verlo así tan relajado, pero ¿Cómo es que podía? El estaba consiente que estaba portando una actitud no muy buena, pero tenía justas razones. Tenía hambre, no podía pasar al menos dos horas sin probar un bocado de su ramen, además de que quería ir con los chicos, que aun los esperaban, en el parque, por ello su día de 'Machos' estaría totalmente arruinado, y eso incluía nada de, ramen de Teuchi. Ya se imaginaba a si mismo llorando, al no tener su alimento preferido. Sacudió su cabeza, convenciéndose de que eso nunca sucedería…

-Cállate Teme, que por tu culpa estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo.- le replico.

-Puedes irte.- dijo el Uchiha sin inmutarse.- Yo no te estoy obligando.

-¡Argh!- volvió a gruñir.-Eres un maldito.- murmuro cruzándose de brazos.

-Hmp.

-No entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí.- le dijo el.

-Te dije que te puedes ir.- le recalcó el chico.

Volvió a gruñir Naruto; estaban a fuera de una cafetería, esperando. Algo que solo el peli azabache sabía, y por lo cual el rubio había estado suspirando incontable de veces. Es que para el no existía una razón aparente para que ellos estuvieran parados allí como postes haciendo el ridículo.

Aun así no quería dejar solo a su hermano, y no por que el necesitara un protector ni nada por el estilo, solo que sentía curiosidad por saber la razón por la que su casi hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, hijo segundo del gran empresario Fugaku Uchiha, de Uchiha's Company estaba perdiendo el tiempo esperando frente a un edificio, entre medio de tantas personas atareadas y sujetas a su mundo.

Conocía aquel pelinegro, y sabia que ni cinco minutos el esperaría por alguien, es mas era el quien menos paciencia tenia de los dos, pero ese día el estaba allí con unas 'sorpresivas' ganas de quedarse parado esperando a algo o alguien, cosa que no se veía todos los días. Quería saber la razón, pero esperar mas de 45 minutos estaba sobrepasando lo exagerado y el…

…Ya se estaba cansando.

-¿Sabes que? ¡Me voy!- Dijo ya hastiado, comenzando a caminar, sin dejar de mirar a su casi hermano. -¡Si te pasa algo no es mi problema!

-Hmp.- fue todo lo que se limito a decir el azabache.

-¡No quiero lamentos! ¡Ni culpas, teme!- le dijo sintiendo el enojo crecer en su interior. -¡Y deja los malditos monosílabos, y actúa como la gente normal!-

Sasuke, sonrió internamente ¿Hablando el de gente normal? Él, que estaba gritando y diciendo improperios en plena calle, y se consideraba normal. Sin duda aquel rubio que se hacia llamar su 'amigo' era un escandaloso de profesión.

-¡Ya lo sabes Teme!- grito nuevamente, retomando la marcha de sus pasos, hacia donde debería haber estado hace, casi, una hora. Sin embargo, Namikaze Naruto era de naturaleza _torpe,_ por lo que no se dio cuenta que había tropezado con un cuerpo mas pequeño que el de el.

-¡Ouch!- dijeron ambos, para luego caer en el frío pavimento de aquella cera.

El Namikaze, enfocó su vista en la persona que fue victima de su torpeza. Era una chica, al parecer de su edad, estaba sobándose en el lugar afectado. Una joven muy bonita a su parecer, piel blanca como la nieve, labios carnosos rojizos, ojos grandes y expresivos color perlado con tintes lilas, y una larga cabellera negra con reflejos azulinos. Ella era como una muñeca de porcelana _en vida._

Cuando la chica, poso sus orbitas en el, Naruto pensó en correr. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuantas otras chicas habían sido victimas de su torpeza? Cuando eso le sucedía, se llevaba dos golpe, el de la caída, y el de la victima, que al final resulto ser mas fuerte que el.

Vio como la chica alzo su mano con el entrecejo, y el por inercia cerro sus ojos esperando _lo que parecía ser_ lo inevitable, pero el golpe nunca llego, en vez de eso, sintió una suave caricia en su pómulo, como un _sacudo._

El abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, mirando de lleno a la chica. Esta cuando noto su sorprendida mirada sobre ella, se ruborizo levemente. -T-tenias algo en la mejilla, gomen.- le explico ella con una voz ligera, pausada, pero clara.

-H-ai.- no supo por que tartamudeo, y por que sintió sus mejillas calientes, pero el hecho de verla así, disculpándose y encima tocándole el rostro, se sintió bien, ninguna chica se había tomado la molestia de tener ese tipo de atención con el. Le agradó…

-No…gomen a mí por tropezar contigo.- se disculpo el con una risa nerviosa, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla del suelo.

-No se preocupe le pasa a cualquiera.- le contesto ella con una tímida sonrisa

Rasco los cabellos de la nuca en un gesto nervioso, ¿que venía ahora? Nunca había hablado con una mujer más de dos minutos, y casi nunca hablaban por que la comunicación que existía eran los golpes. No sabia que decir.

-Gomen, demo, necesito retirarme.- le dijo la chica.

-¡Espera!- grito el alarmado, sorprendiendo a la chica.- Ettoo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- 'buena manera de saberlo genio' se dijo mentalmente.

La chica lo miro por unos segundos, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar fue interrumpida por una voz profunda. -Hinata-

Naruto miro como si fuera en cámara lenta como la chica con la que, hace poco intentaba crear una conversación, sonreía abiertamente al aparecer su hermano/rival en la escena, explotando así la burbuja de su mundo con la peli negra.

-Sasuke-kun.- dijo ella reflejando la alegría de verlo en su tintineante voz, para luego abrazarlo por el cuello; pero eso no es todo, el Namikaze vio con horror como este le correspondía el abrazo, rodeando sus brazos por la estrecha cintura.

¿Desde cuando Sasuke se dejaba abrazar? O más bien, ¿Desde cuando Sasuke conocía a esta chica?

No supo por que, pero se sintió irritado al ver a la chica con quien había tropezado con el 'teme' de su amigo en aquella situación tan _íntima._ Carraspeo su garganta levemente como dando a entender que el esta allí.

La pareja se percató de la acción de Naruto, y se separaron instantáneamente. La chica sonrojándose como lo había hecho anteriormente, y otro 'milagro' mas, Sasuke sonriendo, no una mueca… "Sonriendo"; ni si quiera sabia que a Sasuke se le formaban hoyuelos en los pómulos cuando _sonreía_.

Esto era _incomodo…_

Sasuke le dio unos toques con sus dedos índices y anular en el fleco sobre su frente. -Llegas tarde, Hyuga.- le reprochó el volviendo a su usual semblante serio.

-Gomen, el aeropuerto estaba muy poblado, por poco y me asfixio.- explico la chica riéndose levemente ante lo ultimo.- Además era algo complicado encontrar un taxi.-

-Me hubieras llamado, yo te hubiera ido a buscar.- le dijo en forma de reproche el Uchiha.

Negó.-No era necesario Sasuke-kun.- le sonrió.

-Hmp.- dijo.-Tan terca como siempre.-

-Tan obstinado como siempre, ¿neh, Uchiha?

El aludido solo sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Nos vamos?- le dijo el.

La chica pelinegra que se hacia llamar Hinata, miro de reojo al chico atractivo de ojos azules y rubia cabellera, consideraba de muy mala educación dejarlo fuera, y ella pensaba mucho en los demás, pese a que eran desconocidos que por caprichos del destinos tropezaron.

Naruto por otra parte, se quedo de piedra, al ver como el usual y típico Sasuke no usaba su frialdad habitual, era todo lo contrario con aquella morena, y cada vez se sorprendía más y más, con el trato y la confianza con la que se trataban. Esta chica sin duda era algo especial para hacer reaccionar así al 'iceberg' de su amigo. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen para tratarse de esta manera? ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado hablar de ella?

-¿Y yo que?- se metió con usual burbujeante personalidad Naruto.

-¿Tú no te ibas?-

-Tu lo dijiste, 'iba'.-dijo con esa extraña sensación de sentirse inteligente.-Es que como tropecé con la señorita, quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.-

-Ya la viste, ahora vete.-

-¡Oe, teme!- dijo. -¿Por qué me botas? Se mas educado.-

Sasuke formo sus labios en una línea, ¿Qué se traía entre manos el usurantokachi de su amigo?

-¿Por qué no vamos todos a jugar "Paintball"?- sugirió el rubio animadamente.

-No. Tenemos que hacer otras cosas.- le dijo el azabache, y allí fue donde se dio cuenta de que no era tan inteligente como se había calificado, ¿Cómo una linda y frágil chica como Hinata iría a disparar bolas de pinturas? No le cabía en su mente, con lo pequeña y delicada que se veía.

-¿Paintball? - la voz de la chica lo interrumpió en sus divagaciones. -¿Aquí lo juegan?- pregunto ella.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- le pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

-Hai.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Cuando estaba estudiando en América, una amiga y yo solíamos ir todos los fines de semana a jugar. Era muy divertido.-

-¿Quieres ir?-salió de pronto el rubio.-¡Va ser mucho mas divertido, 'ttebayo!- sintió sobre si la mirada oscura de su amigo, pero no le dio importancia.

-Bueno, yo…- titubeo,-No se si Sasuke-kun tenia algo planeado, no me gustaría estropearle el plan.- lo miro de reojo.

-Al teme no le va a importar.- le aseguro el rubio. -¿Verdad, Sasuke?- ambos miraron al Uchiha.

Sasuke, por su parte quería caerle a golpes, como anteriormente había pensando, y seriamente lo pensó si no fuera por que Hinata estaba mirándolo con esos expresivos ojos perlados. Suspiro dándose por vencido, nunca le había podido decir que no a la Hyuga.

-Hmp. Vamos.-

-¿De veras?- reacciono como niña pequeña la peli negra.

Naruto dio su particular sonrisa zorruna.- ¡Lo hicimos Hinata-chan!- alzo la mano, y ella correspondió chocando su pequeña mano con la de el.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos pero sonrió apenas visible.

.

.

.

-¡Por fin llegaron!- salió el grito de un chico de piel morena tostada, ojos marrones, cabello del mismo color, y unos triángulos rojos a cada lado de su cara, haciéndolo ver intimidante y hasta un poco salvaje, pero no en un sentido negativo, todo lo contrario, era muy atractivo. -¡Que diablos lo hizo tardarse tanto! La próxima vez le daré una patada en pleno cu…- se quedo de piedra al ver a la joven de menuda estatura, mirándolo con cierto temor.-Ah…ya veo por que. -murmuro para si, no perdiendo tiempo en observar sus características físicas de pies a cabeza, algo que no paso desapercibido por el rubio y el Uchiha.

Se escucho un bostezo.-Tanto esperar es problemático.- dijo un chico moreno, con semblante cansado con un gran moño en forma de piña.

-¡Hola Chicos!- saludo efusivamente el Namikaze. -¡Lamentamos la demora!

-Como siempre tienes que hacer tanto escándalo.- se masajeo las sienes el chico que había bostezado anteriormente.

-Eres un aburrido, Shikamaru.- el rubio hizo un leve mohín con los labios, un tanto infantil si se pudiera decir, mas sin embargo Hinata vio ese gesto con ojos tiernos.

-¿Dónde están los otros? - pregunto de pronto Sasuke que no había dicho nada en el transcurso de tiempo que llevaban allí.

-Lee esta verificando las armas, y Chouji le dio hambre y se fue a comprarse algo.- le dijo el chico de los triangulos al Uchiha, para luego posar su mirar en la única mujer en el grupo. -¿Y esta chica vino a apoyarnos?- le dedico una mirada coqueta, causando que la Hyuga se ruborizara. -Soy Inuzuka Kiba.- se presento. -¿Cómo te llamas lindura?

Sasuke quería reírse, ante el coqueteo barato del Inuzuka, la obviedad era tanta que hasta Naruto lo captaba de primera instancia. Mientras tanto al rubio le volvió esa irritación que había sentido anteriormente cuando vio a Hinata y a Sasuke '_abrazados'._

-H-hyuga H-hinata.- dijo ella tímidamente.

Kiba sonrió, mas linda no podía ser, pero cuando iba a añadir algo, fue interrumpido por los otros integrantes con su regreso.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Llegaron!- empezó a celebrar un chico de cabello negro y abundante cejas, vestido con un letargo verde chatré. Mientras el otro chico a su lado se mantenía en silencio con una bolsa de patatas en una de sus manos, de cabellos castaño claro y rollizo en cuerpo.

-¡Oh!- dijo el chico de las cejas. -Veo que trajeron a una amiga.- dijo el. -¿Cómo te llamas? - se le acerco para observarla mejor cosa que hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa empezando a tartamudear cosas que no se entendían.

-Se llama Hinata.- le aparto Kiba, un tanto brusco. -Viene a vernos jugar.- le dijo el.

-No.- el rubio del grupo negó.-Hinata-chan viene a jugar con nosotros.- le aviso el.

Los demás lo miraron estupefactos, ¿una chica que le guste ese tipo de actividades? Se le hacia imposible escucharlo, mas aun verlo. Ahí frente a ellos una chica, pequeña de apariencia frágil, quería jugar un juego que era muy brusco para cualquier chica, no solamente para ella. Hasta Shikamaru estaba sorprendido ante lo que el Namikaze había dicho, y eso era mucho decir.

Lee, el del letargo verdoso y de abundantes cejas, la miro con los ojos en forma de estrellitas. -¡La llama de la juventud debe ser duradera en ti, para que decidas jugar este deporte!- le dijo, el abrazándola de improvisto dejando el rostro de la chica mas rojo que un tomate.

-Demo, ¿no es muy peligroso para ella?-comento el chico rollizo que se hacia llamar Chouji.

-E-en lo absoluto.- se hizo escuchar la voz de la chica, después de que Lee la soltara de su abrazo 'matador.' -Antes de llegar a Japón, solía practicarlo.

-Si tú lo dices.- comento Chouji nuevamente.

-¿!Qué estamos esperando?!-Grito el rubio. -Vamos que después no tendremos.-campo para jugar.-

Todos los demás rodaron sus ojos, pues para ellos Naruto nunca cambiaria.

.

.

.

-¿Con que equipo estoy?-

-Cállate dobe, que nos descubrirán.

-Como se que tu no eres del equipo enemigo.-

Un golpe.

-¡Ouch! Itte…-un gemido de dolor.-¡Eso dolió teme!

-Hmp.

-Maldito teme…y sus estúpidos monosílabos.-murmuro por lo bajo.

Estaban escondidos detrás de un gran vagón. Los chicos se habían divido en dos equipos. Un equipo era Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba y el otro Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata y Chouji.

Algunos no había estado de acuerdo con esa división, bueno…esos algunos serian Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba. Al rubio Namikaze no le agradaba por que la chica era débil y seguro se le haría dificultoso por su menuda estatura. Al Uchiha, pues la conocía mejor que todas las personas que estaban allí, no se sentía seguro dejándola sola con personas que solo llevaban unos minutos de conocerse, aunque se tranquilizo al saber que el Inuzuka no estaría en el equipo donde ella estaba, cosa que a este ultimo no le agrado, pues como decirlo era hombre y el reconocía la belleza cuando la veía, o eso era lo que el decía.

-¿Los han visto?- pregunto la voz de Lee

Todos negaron. - Con el Nara allí seguro que tienen planeado una estrategia.-

-Espero que Hina-chan no se lastime.- dijo a nadie en particular Lee.

Kiba asintió.-Demo, no creo que sean tan bruscos, Shino y Shika…aunque callados tiene consideración con las mujeres.

-Si no lo hicieran.-dijo.-Se las verían conmigo.-

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del Uchiha. ¿Qué querría decir con eso? No pudieron evitar mirarse entre si, pero solo uno se atrevió a decir a alta voz lo que todos en sus mentes.

-Oe, teme.- dijo el rubio.- ¿De donde conoces a Hinata-chan?-

Sasuke solo lo miro y formo una sonrisa ladina. Los demás que lo miraban atentos, no supieron como interpretar ese gesto, ese simple movimiento podía significar muchas cosas y a la vez nada.

El rubio, que nunca había sido consciente de todo a su alrededor, bueno, al menos no 100% conciente, supo que había algo que, incluía a Sasuke y a Hinata, algo muy _fuerte._ Pero cuando fue a replicar algo, sufrieron una emboscada.

Nadie llego a imaginar lo que paso en ese parque…

.

.

.

-Hinata-chan, si que nos sorprendió.- se hizo escuchar el halago por parte del Inuzuka a la única chica que se encontraba en la mesa.

-¡La llama de la juventud es insaciable en ti, Hina-chan!- dijo emocionado Lee, con su característico rostro de felicidad.

Ante los halagos se sonrojo en gran manera, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ello, y menos de personas que apenas conocía, aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que se sentía bien al escucharlo.

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo en América, Hyuga.- le asalto de pronto el pelinegro.

-Hai.- dijo ella.

Naruto, que raramente, se había quedado callado, había sido más que consciente al ver el contacto que tuvieron los dos azabaches. ¿Cómo es que ellos llegaron a ser tan cercanos, como para llevarse de la manera en que ellos lo hacían? Si de algo estaba seguro era de que, su hermano/rival era un antisocial de lo peor; no entendía como es que el llegara a conocer a esta chica sumisa, callada, tímida con su leve tartamudeo.

Miro a Hinata, ella era todo lo contrario a su amigo…eran totalmente opuestos. Ella como podía conocer a un chico de carácter serio, agrio, y la mayoría de las veces engreído. ¿Cómo pudo? No lo entendía, estaba totalmente confundido.

Además, ¿que había sido ese gesto que hizo Sasuke cuando le hizo la pregunta en el campo?

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-Oe…Naruto-kun, ¿que te pasa?- le pregunto su amigo el 'Cejotas'.

Sonrió nerviosamente. - No es nada, solamente ignoro el golpe que me dio Kiba.-

-Oh vamos deja de ser niña.- le dijo el Inuzuka.-Soporta como hombre.-

-¡Es que eres un animal!- le reprocho el de vuelta.

Rodó sus ojos.- El gran Namikaze, no puede soportar un golpe.- dijo por lo bajo.

-¡Dilo mas alto y ya veras, Baka!-

-¡Con Gusto…!

-Onegai…no se peleen.- interrumpió la suave voz de la única mujer.

Ambos pararon en seco sus acciones para observarla, y se avergonzaron, con un compartido sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hinata tenia razón estaban en un lugar publico, además de que estaban en presencia de una chica, y no una cualquiera, sino ella, una que por naturaleza era tranquila.

-No te preocupes, Hinata-san.- hablo Shino.- Ellos son así. Se puede decir que estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de escenas.-

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo a las palabras del chico de gafas, para luego proceder a seguir con lo que hacían. Shino y Shikamaru hablaban de vez en cuando, Chouji, Lee y Kiba se peleaban por los entremeses que había en la mesa, y Hinata y Sasuke hablaban...

'Quizás para ponerse al día…

El rubio tomo la tarjeta del menú, y se puso a 'ojearlo'. No era por que no sabia que elegir, total el siempre comía lo mismo, y le daba igual si le decían comentario alguno de su alimento predilecto. Tomo la tarjeta para mirar 'disimuladamente' la conversación su amigo y la chica.

Se veían cómodos con la presencia del otro, se comunicaban sin importarles la presencia de los demás. Estaba curioso, lo admitía, ¿y como no podía estarlo? Su amigo actuaba como nunca lo había hecho; no era muy común ver al Uchiha sonreír y mas aun hablar con una mujer; el, que había aborrecido a esa especie estaba hablando con una, y no mostraba ni el más mínimo signo de incomodidad. Le parecía casi irreal esa situación, pero mas aun era el hecho de que al, Namikaze Naruto, no le gustaba como esos dos congeniaban, _no lo veía con buenos ojos._

La mesera llego de pronto para tomar las órdenes, del ruidoso grupo de adolescente, y tan pronto como llego se fijo en el Uchiha, cosa que ya todos se lo esperaban.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- le pregunto especialmente al Uchiha, cosa que este último trato de ignorar olímpicamente.

Todos pidieron su respectiva preferencia alimentaria, según el menú.

-¿Algo mas en que le pueda servir?- siguió la mesera, todos se quedaron callados, esperando la reacción del Uchiha.

Este ultimo rodó los ojos internamente, pero como siempre. -No.

-¿Seguro?- le dijo esta muy sugestivamente. Sintió repulsión las mujeres van de mal en peor, denigrándose de esa manera, pero no le importaba, pues el seguiría igual sin importar que la mesera lo acusara de 'Maldito Insensible.'

-He dicho que no.- le dijo él.

-Hai.- y con eso se fue, ese tono que uso era de ultratumba, y ella no perdería su trabajo, o eso pensaba los demás, si esa mesera era inteligente.

-Que amable eres Sasuke-kun.- se burlo Kiba.

-Tsk.- chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia al asunto.

-Mujeres problemáticas.- bostezo el Nara. -Sin ofender, Hinata.

La chica se alzo de hombros, para luego mirar al azabache. -Veo que nunca dejaras de causar esas reacciones.

-Yo no las llamo.-

Suspiro.-Otra más en tu club de fans.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, Hyuga?- le dijo él con una sonrisa ladina.

Negó. -Me rio contigo, Sasuke-kun.-

Naruto miro otra vez a la pareja de pelinegros que bromeaba alegremente, como si tuvieran una relación un tanto especial. Hinata miro de vuelta al chico rubio, se sonrojo al ver que el la miraba tan directamente con esas azuladas orbitas tan penetrantes, sintió algo al verlo, algo que sabes que es, pero es _inexplicable._

El rubio aparto la vista de aquella conexión a la que ambos habían sido sometidos. Un tanto apenado se sentía, la chica le hacía sentir cosas, que por alguna razón no debería...

-Sasuke-kun.- salió la voz de Lee.- ¿Cómo tu y Hina-chan se conocieron?- eso gano las miradas de todos incluyendo a la del rubio que, anteriormente, había cuestionado lo mismo.

Todos miraron como Sasuke y Hinata, se miraron entre sí, esta última con un creciente sonrojo. Era ahora, o nunca…

-Hinata y yo…-empezó el Uchiha. -Solíamos salir-

Kiba que estaba tomando un sorbo de su refresco lo escupió de la impresión. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, Chouji abrió la boca, con el bocado cayéndosele, las gafas de Shino se deslizaron por el puente de la nariz a punto de caerse mostrando de vez sus ojos negros, Lee estaba igual que todos, pero la cara de Naruto valía un millón… _'¿Que ellos qué?'_

Para ser honestos, Naruto no se esperaba_, 'para nada'_ aquello. Mientras todos en la mesa estaban mudos de la impresión, el Namikaze se preguntaba, como nunca se entero de esa relación que llevaba su amigo, si ellos se conocían de toda la vida, y el Uchiha nunca habló de una relación.

¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro Sasuke Uchiha aparecía con una chica asegurando de que _eran_ pareja? De cuando a acá ocurrió aquello…

-¿Qué?- dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se agarro el puente de la nariz, ya de por si le era difícil haberlo dicho, para volver a repetirlo. Estaban sordos ¿o que?

Shikamaru se recompuso rápido. -Que interesante.- que mas podría decir, Chouji y Lee asintieron apoyando lo dicho por el Nara.

-Y ¿Por qué no nos enteramos?- le dijo Kiba, Sasuke supo que el drama comenzaba.-Se supone que somos tus amigos.- dijo medio resentido el Inuzuka, siendo apoyado por Lee, y por Naruto aunque este no había emitido palabra alguna.

-Tsk.- se limito a decirles el Uchiha.-No tengo la necesidad de contarle todo lo que hago.-

-Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con Naruto.-dijo el castaño.-Eres el teme, mas teme que he visto.-

-Hmp.- como si le importara…Miro a la chica a su lado, estaba como lo predecía, sonrojada con la vista baja, avergonzada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han sido pareja?- pregunto Naruto con una voz seria nunca antes oída, hasta a Sasuke le pareció raro aquello, lo encaro y noto que sus ojos no eran los brillantes de antes…

-¿Qué te interesa, dobe?

-Curiosidad.-se alzo de hombros. Aunque era una mentira aquello, no sabía porque lo pregunto, su boca se había movido sin permiso, este tema le interesaba, pero no le agradaba en absoluto como se supone que lo haría al saber que su hermano había tenido una pareja.

¿Cómo se llama lo que sentía Naruto-kun?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, de un momento a otro su mente le estaba jugando con ideas que no deberían ser mencionadas.

-F-fue un año…-dijo de pronto Hinata, aun sonrojada.-Demo, ahora solo somos amigos.- no supo porque lo dijo y decidió intervenir, pero sentía que debía dar una explicación, pero ¿a quién?

Naruto se tranquilizo un poco ante lo dicho por ella, para luego regañarse a sí mismo por como sus emociones actuaban. Algo raro pasaba con el…

Todos miraron a la chica, que increíblemente todos esperaban que lo dicho por el Uchiha ella lo desmintieran pero no, ella hasta afirmo el tiempo y lo que _eran ahora._

-Ya veo…- dijo el Inuzuka.-¿Entonces no estás saliendo con alguien más?

-Ni se te ocurra.- dijo seriamente el Uchiha, que estaba de brazos cruzados.

Kiba hizo un leve mohín de labios, murmurando maldiciones a su mala suerte y al Uchiha. En ese momento llego la camarera con sus ordenes, con eso tuvieron un almuerzo tenso y callado.

Tenia mucho que asimilar…cierta persona.

.

.

.

-¿Y por qué se dejaron?- salio de pronto la voz de Naruto, mientras le preguntaba a la chica que caminaba a su lado, entre medio de él y su mejor amigo.

Estaban caminando de vuelta al apartamento de la chica, ambos, rubio y azabache, se ofrecieron acompañarla, después de la comida, fueron al parque donde a todos se les fue el tiempo, y cuando se habían dado cuenta ya era casi de noche, con un panorama de un matiz entre azul, anaranjado y rojizo pintando el cielo.

El rubio estaba callado sin decir nada a nadie, sin molestar, sin gritar, ni siquiera se quejo de su comida, que no era su favorito, algo estaba mal con él, Sasuke lo había notado… pero realmente no iba a ser buen samaritano y preocuparse por su bienestar emocional.

La pregunta los había dejado más mudo que de costumbre, mientras caminaban por el camino que daba a una comunidad de casas entre medio del campo y la ciudad, cortesía de Hiashi Hyuga el padre de Hinata, que le había rentado ese apartamento.

-No tengo necesidad de responderte eso, dobe.- le dijo duramente el Uchiha, mientras tenía las manos dentro de su bolsillo.

-Hinata-chan, me puede decir, ¿verdad?- le sonrío carismáticamente a la chica, mientras le sonreia timidamente con un sencillo sonrosado en los pómulos.

-Ella no va a decir nada.- se limito a recalcar el pelinegro.

Se quedo callado, quizás no fue buena idea el preguntar aquello. Se rasco la nuca, estaba nervioso, y si no hablaba él se desesperaba.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacías en Estados Unidos?- comenzó la conversación de un modo distinto.

-Estudiaba diseño de interiores.- le dijo esta.

-¿Te gusta mucho?

-Hai…- dijo.-Es mi pasión.- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Entonces te llamare para cuando ponga la galería con Sasuke.- dijo el chico.

-Deja de soñar, dobe.- contesto el pelinegro.-Esa son fantasías tuyas.-

-Ten fe, teme.- dijo.-Se hará realidad, ya lo veras.-

-Es bueno pensar de esa manera, Naruto-kun.- le elogio la chica.-Tener sueños mantiene la fe viva.-

El chico rubio se sonrojo, pocas eran las personas que le hacían halagos, pero no todas esas personas eran chicas lindas y calladas, como lo era la chica a su lado.

Llegaron a la pequeña casa, era blanca, con detalles en negros metálicos, sencilla sin perder la elegancia. Ideal para una chica como Hinata Hyuga.

-Aquí vivo yo.- anuncio la chica, subiendo los escalones.- ¿Quieren pasar?-

Antes de que Naruto contestara algo, Sasuke había tomado la palabra. -No, nosotros nos vamos.- le dijo.-Te llamo cuando llegue a casa.- y con eso dio media vuelta miro a Naruto, ambos partiendo hacia sus respectivo hogar.

.

.

.

El Namikaze, estaba cada vez mas incomodo con la situación presentada, estaba inquieto, por un lado estaba Hinata, la chica pequeña y delicada con la que había tropezado, le gustaba no solo por su físico, sino por su forma de ser, tranquila, sumisa, divertida… podría dormirse feliz pensando en las cualidades de ella.

Pero…también tenía en cuenta que ella era la _Ex_ de su hermano, cosa que aun no tenía muy en claro en cómo fue que ellos se hicieron pareja, desde cuando se conocían, o se conocieron, y como el teme había logrado mantenerlo en secreto. Eran cosas muy extrañas que estaban pasando, y el sentí la necesidad de saber el _por qué_ de cada pregunta.

Hablar con Sasuke no era una opción, conocía a su amigo, el era más callado que una tumba, más aun cuando se trataba de su vida personal. La única solución era Hinata, además, quería conocerla. La veía, y nunca pensó que una chica le atraerá tanto como ella. Sería la oportunidad perfecta.

-Mañana mismo la invitare a salir.- dijo el rubio de mirada sexy y con eso se durmió finalmente.

.

.

.

Allí… estaba frente a la puerta de su pequeña casa, y no sabía qué hacer. El era un chico impulsivo, cedía a sus impulsos. Pero al parecer no con todo era así.

Era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto, y nervioso si estaba, estaba aquí arriesgándose, lo sabía, pero aun así quiso venir hasta acá, para por lo menos darle los buenos días a la Hyuga.

_Eres un estúpido_… se criticó a sí mismo. En realidad estaba empezando a creerlo.

Nunca había reaccionado así por una chica, una chica que era la _Ex_ de su mejor amigo…

Si…por que a pesar de que Hinata Hyuga era la chica de Sasuke Uchiha, no había sido suficiente como para parar su instinto de ir a verla.

Era un '_Stalker_' en toda la extensión de la palabra. Estaba demasiado de avergonzado, pero es que no podía evitarlo. La chica le interesaba, y mucho.

Entonces, ¿cuál era su plan?

Invitarla a salir…

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ella aceptara así como así?

Tenía que aceptarlo, no tenía ni la más mínima seguridad de que recibiera una buena respuesta por parte de ella.

Sentía el aura negra y depresiva a su alrededor. Naruto con las palabras hacia una chica, no era muy bueno que digamos. La prueba era los golpes que recibía, por lo menos, una vez al día, todos por parte de la población femenina que lo tomaban como un saco de boxeo.

Hizo una mueca a recordar los golpes… De solo imaginarlo le daba escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

Sabía que Hinata no era así, a pesar de que sabia partear traseros en el juego de ayer, aun así el la conocía mejor, ella era muy dulce como para estar goleando en un simple ataque de cólera.

Camino a paso lento hacia la puerta de entrada de aquella casa donde horas atrás había acompañado a la chica, estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban y sudaba frío. Eso no era muy normal en el, nada mas faltaba que se desmayara.

¿Y qué haría la Hyuga si lo viera frente a su puerta inconsciente?

Quedaría como un tonto infantil, y eso no era lo que quería el Namikaze.

Se quedo un rato mirando la división de madera pulida y ancha que separaba el exterior de la casa, este era el momento.

Y las dudas lo asaltaron otra vez… ¿Y si era muy temprano? ¿Si ella no estaba en su casa? Y si ¿Sasuke estaba con ella?

Esto último termino de helarlo en su sitio. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos?

Ante eso ultimo, pensó mejor las cosas. Sasuke y Hinata tenían historia, y a pesar de que lo de ellos había acabado. ¿Quién aseguraba que aquella relación no se volvería a formar? Y ¿si Hinata había vuelto de los Estados Unidos para volver con Sasuke?

Entonces, el solo estaba ahí _estorbando._ Quizás su hermano rival tenía razón y el solo era un tonto _dobe_ que nunca podría llamar la atención de alguien como Hinata. En esto él tenía que darse por vencido, no podía luchar en una guerra que desde el principio no sería ganada por él.

Dolía admitirlo, pero Hinata Hyuga no era para él. Además ¿que él pudiera ofrecer que Sasuke no?

Ambos Uchiha y Namikaze son polos, _totalmente_, opuestos.

La diferencia era obvia, y Hinata merecía una mejor historia de amor, una mil veces mejor que la que él podía hacer junto con ella.

Con eso, se resigno por completo…había aceptado la derrota.

Dio media vuelta para irse por donde había llegado, nunca diría nada a nadie de lo que había pasado, veía el lado bueno, se había ahorrado la vergüenza de ser rechazado.

-Naruto.- se escucho de pronto la voz suave de una chica.

Volteo abruptamente ante la mención de su nombre.-Hinata-chan.- dijo sorprendido ante la _obvia_ sorpresa.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-B-bien- '_¿por qué rayos tartamudeo?'_ Se cuestiono mentalmente el rubio.

-Me alegra.- le dedico una sonrisa, que lo deja casi embobado.

Estaba vestida, al parecer con ropa de ejercicio, su largo cabello azulado en una coleta alta, levemente sonrojada.

Reacciono de su examen examinador.- ¿Estabas ocupada?- se aclaro la garganta para hacer un intento de conversación, estaba tan nervioso, y de verdad no se esperaba que esto ocurriera…

-Etto… titubeo.-Acabo de terminar de hacer yoga.- le dijo esta recostando su cabeza en la puerta

-Eso es muy aburrido.- dejo escapar, cosa que no debió hacer, según el Namikaze.

Aun así la Hyuga se río, tan solo escuchar esa tintineante sonido se olvido de su descuido, era muy sencillo y agradable ser el mismo a su alredor.

-Antes pensaba lo mismo.- admitió.-Demo, ahora me gusta. Es relajante, más aun después de un largo viaje.-

-Sigo igual.- dijo.-No me llama la atención- reitero alzándose de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿que Namikaze Naruto considera divertido?- le cuestiono en un tono retante y juguetón.

El rubio expreso una sonrisa zorruna, quizás esta era su oportunidad. ¿Por qué no tomar el riesgo? Se alzo de hombros.-Pasa una tarde conmigo y juzga por ti misma.

Fingió pensarlo, mientras Naruto aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le amplio la entrada a su casa para que el entrara.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, aun así lo que le dijo era mejor que nada, ¿verdad?

-Hai.- y con eso se adentro a la casa de la chica.

La casa era de paredes blancas y decoración de muebles negros, detalles en plata, pese a los colores se veía una casa muy femenina. La cocina se podía ver hacia un lado, y al fondo un largo pasillo dando a las habitaciones, era muy fresca y era agradable. Se sintió a gusto en esa casa.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- otra cualidad que había descubierto de ella: _su hospitalidad._

Negó con la cabeza como un niño, sacándole una pequeña y corta carcajada a la Hyuga.-Esta bien.- dijo.-Entonces no me tardare mucho.- y con eso se fue de espaldas al pasillo desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones.

Naruto dejo salir el respiro que hasta ahora tenía aguantado, la situación había ocurrido muy rápido, y ninguna de estas cosas él pensaba que pasaría, en realidad el no lo tenía planeado así en su cabeza.

Por otro lado, Hinata lo tenía fascinado. Le encantaba su manera de ser, su transparente personalidad, sus tiernas sonrisas, como su cabello se movía al vaivén de su caminar, como él podía ser el mismo sin la necesidad de aparentar frente a ella para impresionar.

Pero ahora, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso?

Namikaze Naruto nunca planeaba las cosas, el vivía el momento según se le presentara, pero deseaba por lo menos tener un plan, para que ella no se decepcionara de él. Aunque, el no sabía a ciencia cierta que ella pensaba de él.

Aunque, si los sucesos ocurrían como él quería, quizás…y solo quizás sepa si Hinata por lo menos gustaba de su presencia…

-Ya estoy lista.- sonó la voz de la chica, mientras aparecía vestida de manera casual, con unos pantalones cortos de mezclillas y una camisa suelta azul royal. Un lindo dije de perla colgaba de su níveo cuello; llevaba unos tenis negro, _'converse', _su cabello semi-recogido.

Quizás era de mala de educación quedarse mirando a una persona 'tan' fijamente, pero es que Naruto la encontró tan hermosa, con una sencillez que la hacía resaltar; juro que, aunque tenía la boca abierta, por poco y empieza a tirar baba.

-¿Cómo me veo?- dijo la chica cepillando un poco su fleco en la frente.

-Bien.- le dijo, aunque en realidad quería decirle que se veía hermosa.

-Arigato.- agradeció la chica.- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Eh?- la usual confusión del Uzumaki hizo aparición.

-A ver que tan divertido es estar a tu lado.- le dijo esta, añadiendo una sonrisa.

'_Esto tenia que ser un sueño…' _se decía el; pero era cierto, allí estaba el

-Ha…- dijo entendiendo.- ¡Vamos, '_ttebayo!_- dijo el.

Con eso se marcharon de la casa de la Hyuga.

.

.

.

Se escucho una estruendosa carcajada en el mercado donde se encontraban unos jóvenes, de más o menos, la misma edad. Un chico y una chica, se divertían comprando, jugando, haciéndose bromas, en fin divirtiéndose como buenos _amigos._

Llevaban toda la mañana caminando alrededor de_ kioscos_ de artesanías y uno que otro lugar turístico. El lo hacían mayormente por ella, puesto que tenía muy presente que ella había llegado de Estados Unidos, apenas ayer, así que pensó que seria agradable mostrarle lugares que caracterizaban la cultura japonesa.

Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo al aparecer esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, tan radiante al saber que estaba feliz. Se quedo hipnotizado al ver como ella se emociono al ver el templo decorado con detalles en oro y jardines repletos de flores de todos los tamaños y colores…

Fue un cuadro en su totalidad.

Hicieron otras actividades como comprar algunos artefactos de los antiguos samuráis, se sorprendió cuando vio como ella miraba las armas con mucha atención. Lo cual le causo mucha curiosidad.

-¿Te gustan muchas las armas?- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad, al ver como ella miraba con mucha atención una _katana_ esculpida en piedras preciosas.

-Me gustan los detalles con el que están hechas.- le dijo esta sin despegar la vista del artefacto.

-¿Sabes mucho de ellas?- le cuestionó nuevamente.

Se alzo de hombros.-Algo.-

-Ya veo.-

-Aunque, mi mejor amiga, es fanática de todo tipo de armas, tiene una gran colección.- le dijo ella mientras terminaba con una risa, seguro acordándose de su amiga y su _peculiar_ pasatiempo.

La observo por unos segundos, todo lo que ella decía le parecía tan fascinante, incluso de cómo se acuerda de sus amistades, como hablaba de ellos, pese a que el no conociera a esas personas. Sentía que todo lo que ella decía, daba sentido a las letras y frases…

-Entonces, también tú coleccionas.-

Negó.-Para serte sincera, trato a las armas de lejos.- le dijo.- Me conformo con _admirarlas _nada más.- término explicándole, mientras se retiraba hacia otro puesto.

El rubio sintió tomo personal eso último que ella había dicho, pero en un buen sentido; allí fue que se dio cuenta que Hyuga Hinata valía la pena admirar, pues todo en ella era fascinante y puro.

Luego de eso, ambos quedaron en pie en el centro del mercado:

-Tengo hambre.- decreto de pronto el rubio.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo también.-le apoyo la chica mientras se tocaba el estomago.- ¿Que comemos?

-¡Ramen!- dijo sin pensar el rubio, en ese tipo de preguntas Namikaze respondía mecánicamente.

-No creo que haya cerca un restaurante de ramen por aquí, Naruto-kun.- dijo mientras miraba en todas las direcciones.

El semblante del ojiazul se cayó súbditamente, era casi normal en el comer su alimento predilecto: mañana, tarde y noche. Pero tenia que cambiar, y hacer algo estaba con Hinata, por ende tenia que ser distinto, claro si cambiar el toque Namikaze Naruto.

-No importa, vamos a cualquier sitio.- le dijo el.- ¿Qué quieres comer?

La Hyuga se puso a pensar, mientras que a su vez miraba, a vuelta redonda los locales de comidas, que eran los más concurridos. Namikaze estaba al pendiente de su reacción, parecía una niña pequeña, la encontró muy adorable con su labio inferior levemente mordido por sus dientes, mientras tomaba una decisión tan simple.

-Quiero probar los dangos.- declaro ella.

-¿Nunca lo has probado?- le pregunto incrédulo el.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

El rubio esbozo una gran sonrisa. -¡Te llevare al mejor restaurante de dangos!- le dijo el, y, por impulso, agarro su mano, procediendo a hacer su cometido, no se dio cuenta de cómo la ojiperla se sonrojaba ante ese simple contacto.

.

.

.

-Esto sabe delicioso.- dijo la peliazul, mientras probaba de la gran bola de arroz.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.- dijo el rubio, que no había probado bocado de su brocha de dangos, pues miraba a la Hyuga.

-Tuve que estar loca como para ignorar la existencia de esto.- le dio otro mordisco.

Naruto rio.

-Hablo en serio.- le dijo esta, tomando un sorbo de su te verde.

-Hai, hai.- dijo, comiendo el de su brocheta.

Ambos en silencio procedían a comer cada cual de sus respectivos platos. Estaban ambos sentados en una mesa hecha en madera al aire libre. Era un lugar perfecto, no estaba tan lleno, era silencioso entre discretas pláticas de los demás, los quehaceres en la cocina no se escuchaban casi, y el sol estaba bajando dándole una iluminación agradable.

No supo como, pero Naruto sentía que hoy las cosas estaban a su favor, y eso que estaba a punto de rendirse. _'Casi, casi…'rio_ internamente ante eso último.

-Arigato.- dijo de pronto la chica.

-¿Eh?-

Hinata sonrió.- Por todo esto, la he pasado muy bien.-se explico. -Me divertí mucho. Arigato-

Naruto sintió como sus mejillas se pincelaban de rosado, nunca nadie le había agradecido algo, y menos una chica. No sabia que se sentía tan bien escuchar un _'gracias'._ Todo los nuevos sentimientos que _ella_ lograba en su ser, aun no descubría que hacia ella como para que el reaccionara como el lo hacia, como su cuerpo respondía con un simple gesto de ella.

No sabia que pasaba con el, lo único que sabia es que esto era más que _'gustar'._ Hinata no solo le gustaba…_había algo más._

_-_Yo también la pase muy bien.- le dijo el.

-Me alegra.- ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, para luego volver a su comida. Cada cual sintiendo un sentimiento tan cálido naciente de su corazón.

.

.

.

Caminaban junto con una suave brisa que acariciaba sus cabellos, junto al atardecer danzando al ritmo de el naranja, violeta y rojo pálido. Junto a los silencios testigos de los troncos de los arboles. _Juntos_…uno a lado del otro.

Compartían un silencio cómodo, uno cerca del otro, de vez en cuando sus manos rozaban, pero aun seguían en la misma posición, no retirándose, o ahuyentando del tacto del otro.

Regresaban de un día agotador de muchas diversiones, risas, armas, compras, dangos… _uno que fue muy memorable en la memoria de ambos._

Naruto nunca pensó en otro episodio de su vida que la hubiera pasado tan bien, como en aquel momento con Hinata. Le parecía una persona llena de sorpresas, una persona de lindos y puros sentimientos, alguien admirable. Le gustaba estar con ella, era tan cómodo estar frente a su presencia…

Pero ahora que todo llegaba a su fin, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Esto último lo puso en alerta. Si por el fuera, el día no terminaría nunca, pero eso estaba a mil kilómetros de la verdadera realidad.

¿Cómo se supones que debería terminar todo? ¿Cómo?

Los nervios aparecieron, las manos le empezaron a sudar, y empezó a morderse el interior de su mejilla, seguro ya lo tendría hinchado de tan fuerte que mordía.

Divisaron la casa de la chica. Los nervios estaban tomando lo mejor de el.

Si acaso la dejaba a la puerta de su casa y se iba, total su hogar no estaba tan lejos.

'_Deja de ser cobarde.'_ Se reprimió a si mismo.

No se podría dejar vencer, quizás las cosas terminen bien, un ejemplo de eso fue cuando tenia ganas de desmayarse esa misma mañana. No, no se podía dar el lujo de hacer eso…si había empezado algo tenía que terminarlo, aunque le costara.

Finalmente, el momento decisivo llegó.

-Bueno esta es mi parada.- dijo la Hyuga parándose frente a el.-Me divertí mucho. Arigato, nuevamente.-

Naruto puso sus manos en el bolsillo delantero.- No es nada.- le resto importancia. -De vez en cuando es bueno divertirse, no quedarse en casa haciendo _yoga-_

Rieron suavemente ambos, aun así eso dio paso para la atmosfera tensa.

-Naruto-kun.- llamo la chica, se escucho tímida.- ¿A que viniste aquí esta mañana?- le pregunto.

Ahora si, que si el iba a decir algo se le había olvidado. Las orbitas azuladas de Naruto se abrieron, ¿Qué se supone que diría ahora?

-Y-yo…- estaba sin palabras. No tenia planeada este suceso, pero el verla allí con la cabeza gacha, expectante de lo que l pueda decir era algo que terminaba de descomponerlo emocionalmente.

Sabia que era de esos momentos donde tenia que tomar el riesgo, uno que al parecer era muy _riesgoso._ Uno muy inevitable…

-H-hinata…- tartamudeo. -Y-yo…-

-Has sido muy bueno conmigo, Naruto-kun.- empezó ella a decir.-Demo, no entiendo por que viniste.-

Algo malo se avecinaba, ya lo presentía…

-¿Sasuke-kun… te envió?-

Se derrumbo, así que el problema era Sasuke, tenia que haberlo sabido antes. Claro, tenia que, por lo menos, haberlo pensando. Ella tenía muy en alta estima a Sasuke, pero puede que a pesar de que ellos pasaron una tarde juntos, no haya sido suficiente para borrar a Sasuke de ese día.

Admitir, que pensar que ambos sentían algo en común mientras estaba en aquel mercado era mucho exceso de imaginación, sin embargo dolía mucho.

Pero tenia que aclarar las cosas, su única opción era decirle la verdad, pese a que fuera bochornoso, y casi ridículo de expresar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aunque una cosa dé con la otra…

-Sasuke…no tiene nada que ver en esto, Hina-chan.- bien ya había empezado, capto mas la atención de la Hyuga al ver como esta con las orbitas enormes lo miraban esperando una respuesta mas clara.

-Y-yo…- dijo. -Quería…Es que…Vine para…-tragó.- p-ara invitarte a salir.-lo dijo finalmente…pero estaba incompleto.-Por mi cuenta.- sintió sus pómulos calientes, ante lo ultimo.

Hinata parpadeó repetidas veces, sorprendida. ¿Qué el hizo eso? Le pedía una muda explicación, Naruto lo sentía, pero tenía la esperanza de que ella dijera algo, algo que seria sencillo, para sobrellevar la plática que tenían.

-¿D-de veras?- le dijo esta.

El asintió con la cabeza, evitando mirarla, estaba muy apenado.

-¿Por q-qué?- la suave voz de ella interrumpió el silencio que reino durante unos minutos.

Separo los labios, humedeciéndolos con su lengua.-Creo… q-que.- guardo silencio.- Me gustas.- se hizo escuchar de manera casi inaudible.

Cualquiera que conociera a Naruto, diría que este no es el. Pero es que nadie realmente había visto a Namikaze Naruto de esta manera, sus amigos darían lo que fuer por ver al molestoso y alborotado Naruto de esta manera como el estaba en esos instantes.

Podía escuchar el ensordecedor silencio de Hinata, lo estaba matando a decir verdad. Nunca había hecho lago como esto, y de verdad que los nervios lo carcomían por dentro.

-Y-yo…- dijo la Hyuga de momento.-Vine a Japón con un propósito en mente. Contacte a Sasuke-kun para que me ayudara a buscar un buen lugar para montar un negocio de servicios de decoradora de interiores, siempre ha sido mi sueño. Ese era mi único propósito.- lo estaba rechazando sutilmente, se decía el Uzumaki, quería que todo terminara para irse.

-Demo, no se como, ni por que, pero cuando te conocí ayer, y pase tiempo contigo, me pareciste alguien tan particular, y pensé que era tonto, demo, me gustaba tu compañía, era como si nos conociéramos desde antes.- le confeso ella.

Naruto alzo la cabeza para escuchar mejor lo que ella decía.

-Hoy, pase un momento muy agradable. Cuando iba de regreso pensaba, que si pasar todos los días a tu lado era a si de divertido, quería estar contigo siempre. No se que decirte, demo, creo que me gustas también.-

Se quedo incrédulo. Esto era un sueño, seguro ya mismo despertaba. Aunque quizás ella le estaba mintiendo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero su sonrojo no era fingido.

Esto era algo muy bueno, sonrió de pronto.

-Me gustaría tomarlo no tan rápido, vamos a conocernos mejor. Quizás el tiempo diga.- dijo. -¿Qué crees?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras asentía frenéticamente, estaba emocionado.

-A mi también me agrada.- dijo mientras ella abría la puerta de su casa.- ¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿9:00? ¿Desayuno?-

-Estaré aquí.- había recuperado la voz, su valentía había vuelto, así que se fue acercando hasta quedar a dos pasos de ella.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente; Hinata se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla casi cerca de sus labios. Se despego un poco.

-Sayonara, Naruto-kun.- y con una última sonrisa, entro a su casa.

Seguro se vería como un bobo, pero que estaba tan contento que no cabía en si. Este día formo parte de sus favoritos. No podía esperar para mañana, tendría otra cita con Hinata.

Se fue caminando con una sonrisa nunca antes vista en el. No recordaba cuando había sentido tanta felicidad en el pecho, lo que una simple tarde pudo hacer, como por primera vez todo salía como deseaba, estaba convencido de que Kami lo estaba aprobando desde la altura de los cielos.

Tenía la respuesta que esperaba, ¿como ella se habría interesado por alguien como el? El no era nadie especial, no tenia algo con que sobresalir, pero allí estaba ella dejándole ver que no todo es normal en la vida.

Si tenia la oportunidad la conquistaría hasta hacerla su novia, por que ya sabia lo que sentía, solo era cuestión de tiempo el moldearlo, el conocerla mas a fondo, en compartir momentos agradables con ella, pues de algo estaba seguro, con ella quería estar todas las horas. No la dejaría ir tan fácilmente…

Quizás las cosas cambiaran un poco, pero los cambios eran buenos, no sabia como actuaria cuando la viera...Quien sabe, quizás hasta todo se torne a su favor, aunque puede que no. Pero no importa, después de que ella estuviera con el, descubriendo juntos nuevos sentimientos…lo demás le daba igual.

¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué pasaba con el?

La próxima vez que lo viera, le iba a agradecer.

¿Agradecer?

Si…_Por Presentarle a su Ex_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la lectura y la hayan disfrutado tal como yo difrute al crearla.!**_

_**Los RR son bienvenidos! Y si no...el hecho de leerlo llega al corazón!**_

_**Desde ahora les digo Q Amo A mis Lectores!**_

_**Sayo!**_

_**-Evil Inumazaki! =.=**_


End file.
